I'm Sixteen and Pregnant
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Chen ingin mati saja rasanya."Namja itu brengsek!. Dia merampas kesucianku,menghamiliku,meninggalkanku begitu saja". Lay seorang dosen psikologi yang melakukan penelitian tentang kehamilan remaja. "Kehidupan sebuah nyawa sangat berarti". A LAYCHEN/CHENLAY STORY. GS CHEN.


**I'm 16 and Pregnant : Baby Don't Cry**

**Judul : I'm 16 and Pregnant**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Genre : Romance,Drama,Angst (?)**

**Rate : T (nyerempet M dikittt) **

**Casts : LayChen,yang lain menyusul.**

**Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

**Author kembali lagi dengan FF baru**

**Padahal FF lama aja belum pada beres #duh.**

**Oh iya,FF ini pernah author post di RP author ._. cuma castnya Hyuna sama Kris ._. **

**Dirombak cast sama ceritanya dikit,akhirnya jadilah FF ini.**

**Jadi FF ini adalah hasil perkembangan FF yang dibikin di RP (?)**

**Judulnya mirip dengan FF lain,cuma beda fandom ._.**

**Ah ya sudahlah,begitu intinya.**

**Enjoy.**

**Author POV**

Chen ingin mati saja rasanya. Tak kuat jika harus menanggung rasa malu yang begitu besar. Ingin rasanya ia mati dengan terjun dari jembatan di depannya saat ini juga.

"_Tuhan. Aku tak sanggup menahan ini semua_" batin Chen. Chen menangis terisak.

Keheningan malam di kota Seoul seolah mendukung suasana hatinya yang sedih.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati saja. Hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya…hiks…" Chen bersiap-siap untuk terjun dari jembatan.

"_Tuhan,dosaku sudah terlalu banyak di dunia ini. Aku akan senang jika kau masih mengampuni dosa-dosaku_" Chen berdoa dalam hatinya.

Belum sempat ia terjun,tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang menarik lengannya. Tangan itu terasa begitu kuat.

"_Nugu ya?. Bukankah lebih baik ia membiarkanku mati saja?" _Chen merasa 'terganggu' dengan orang itu.

Chen berbalik ke belakang. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggu 'acara' bunuh dirinya.

"Kumohon,jangan lakukan itu!"kata pemilik tangan kuat itu.

"Tidak!biarkan saja aku mati!" Chen menangis terisak.

"Kenapa?kenapa kau begitu ingin mati?"namja itu masih mengenggam lengan Chen.

"Apa urusanmu?. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku" Chen berusaha menepis lengan namja itu,tapi tidak bisa. Namja itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Tapi aku menghargai kehidupan. Kehidupan sebuah nyawa sangat berarti" kata namja itu seraya tersenyum. Nampak lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya.

Chen terdiam. Sikapnya mulai melunak. Namja itu mulai mendekati Chen,merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Lepas!lepaskan aku!. Semua namja sama saja ….hikss…" Chen menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa?apa maksudmu?" namja itu mencoba menenangkan Chen.

"Namja itu brengsek!. Dia merampas kesucianku,menghamiliku,meninggalkanku begitu saja!." Chen menangis seraya memukul dada namja itu.

Tangisan Chen semakin keras. Ia menangis di dada bidang namja itu.

"Nah...hal itu justru lebih berbahaya lagi. Kau bukan hanya membunuh nyawamu sendiri,tapi kau juga membunuh nyawa bayimu" namja itu mengusap surai coklat Chen.

Tangisan Chen masih belum terhenti. Masalah ini benar-benar menyiksa batinnya

"Sudahlah._Uljima ne. _Lebih baik kau pulang. Ayo,kuantar ke rumahmu!" namja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"_Andwae!" _Chen menunjukkan wajah takut.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak mau pulang ke rumahmu,biar aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Bagaimana?" namja itu meminta persetujuan Chen.

"Ba…baiklah.." suara Chen bergetar.

Chen pasrah. Namja itu baru dikenalnya,Chen hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa mengandalkan namja itu.

* * *

**LAY POV**

Aku tengah berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar Seoul. Hingga aku menemukan pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Seorang _yeoja _muda hendak bunuh diri dengan cara terjun lewat jembatan. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi,yeoja itu ternyata hamil. Padahal aku merasa bahwa umurnya masih muda. Terlalu muda.

"_Gamsahamnida_ sudah mau menampungku,_ahjuss_i" yeoja itu tersenyum seraya menyantap ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ah nde. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Mian,aku hanya punya spaghetti" aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa,ahjussi. Ini sudah cukup" yeoja itu tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku tidak senang yeoja ini memanggilku ahjussi. Aku merasa umurnya tidak terlalu beda jauh dariku. Harusnya dia memanggilku…oppa. Hmm,aku mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh iya,kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku seraya menyuap spaghettiku.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae. Aku sering dipanggil Chen. Ahjussi?" katanya sopan.

"Aku Zhang Yi Xing,kampung halamanku di Changsa,China. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Lay. Chen?itu tampak seperti nama China." aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Nde. Appaku berasal dari China. Ia yang memanggilku Chen" kulihat matanya menerawang jauh.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu sekarang?" aku penasaran.

"Umurku baru menginjak enam belas tahun." ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa ia begitu nekat ingin bunuh diri.. Sungguh sesuatu yang berat. Di usia yang relatif muda dan 'labil' ia harus mengandung anak dan (mungkin) membesarkannya sendirian.

"Umurmu bahkan hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari adikku. Adikku namja." aku membayangkan keadaan adikku.

"Ah,jinjja?" mendadak wajahnya bersedih.

"Wae?. Apa kau?..." aku mencoba tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak. Umurnya juga 18 tahun. Tapi aku tak tahu ia dimana" air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau fokus merawat bayimu. Aku akan membantumu" aku tersenyum

Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mulai mendapat harapan baru.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Aku…sudah putus sekolah" suaranya seolah berbisik.

"Mwo?kau putus sekolah?yang benar saja" kataku tak percaya. Aku hampir memuntahkan spagettiku.

"Nde. Untungnya sekolah lamaku tidak tahu,jika aku hamil di luar nikah,Haha" Chen tersenyum kecut.

"Kau harus kembali bersekolah. Setidaknya homeschooling. Aku bisa menjadi pengajarmu" aku kembali tersenyum.

" Gamsahamnida ahjussi. Kau memang namja yang baik hati" ia membalas senyumku.

Aku mendadak malu karena pujiannya.

* * *

**Chen POV**

Hari ini aku kabur dari rumah. Perbuatan yang sangat nakal memang. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Rumah itu bagaikan neraka. Aku tak tahan berlama-lama disana. Hampir setiap hari kulihat eomma dan appaku bertengkar. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa dan kehangatan di rumah itu. Aku benci. Lagipula jika aku matipun mereka pasti tidak peduli.

"Hah,senangnya,bisa lepas dari rumah neraka itu" aku menatap langit –langit di…kamarku. Lebih tepatnya kamar di rumah orang yang kutumpangi.

"_Mianhae,nae aegi_. Eomma belum bisa menjadi eomma yang baik" aku mengelus perutku yang agak membuncit.

Aku tahu aku salah. Aku berdosa. Tapi anak ini tidak bersalah. Mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku mengakhiri hidupku. Aku sekarang bernafas untuk dua nyawa.

Tok…tok…tok…terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja,Lay ahjussi. Pintunya tidak dikunci" kataku.

"Ah nde." Kudengar suara Lay membuka pintu.

"Ada apa ahjussi?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan,apakah kau baik-baik saja?. Rupanya kau belum tidur. Tidurlah,ini sudah larut malam" nasehat Lay.

"Gwenchana. Semuanya aman terkendali. Sebentar lagi aku tidur" aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. _Jaljayo" _ia mulai beranjak.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya,menceritakan segala keluh kesahku. Aku merasa ia orang yang tepat untuk diajak curhat.

"Ahjussi…" kataku.

"Wae?" kulihat ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku ingin…mengenalmu lebih dalam." Kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku.

Kulihat Lay mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu,kau ingin mengobrol lebih banyak?. Baiklah" Lay seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Dengan santainya ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kita baru kenal,dan kau begitu mempercayaiku" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang kuucap.

"Aku merasa kau berbeda. Kau terlihat begitu jujur,terpancar dari matamu" Lay menatap mataku.

"Hmm…" aku berdehem.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lay tersenyum dan menunjukkan dimplenya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak mengerti. Kenapa kau begitu…peduli pada pendidikan" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

" Oh. Sederhana saja. Aku seorang dosen dan juga guru SMA,dan aku ingin mencerdaskan banyak anak sepertimu" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Oke." aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Apa kau mau aku buatkan segelas susu hangat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku rasa aku akan tidur saat ini" aku menutup mulutku yang mulai menguap dengan tangan.

"Bagus. _Jaljayo,Chen." _ ia berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku merasa perhatian Lay bagaikan…perhatian ayah kepada anaknya…atau mungkin…perhatian _oppa_ kepada _yeodongsaengnya_?. Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa berharap jika ia memang benar-benar orang baik.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Aku terbangun dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman harapan.

"Selamat pagi_,aegi." _aku mengelus perutku. Mencoba mengajak berbicara anakku.

Usia kandunganku baru menginjak dua bulan memang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengajaknya bicara. Aku tak ingin bermalas-malasan. Dengan segera aku membereskan tempat tidurku. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi,Chen!. Bagaimana?apa tidurmu nyenyak?" kulihat Lay duduk di meja makan dengan sepotong roti sandwich di tangannya .

"Tidurku semalam nyenyak,ahjussi." Aku duduk di sebrang Lay

"Syukurlah. Aku membuatkanmu roti sandwich. Tadi pagi aku baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan sehari-hari. Makanlah." Lay menyodorkan piring berisi dua potong sandwich.

"Kurasa itu terlalu banyak." aku menatap porsi roti sandwich yang begitu besar. Jujur saja aku tidak terbiasa makan banyak.

"Ayolah. Kau bernafas untuk dua nyawa. Makanmu harus banyak. Bukan saatnya untuk berdiet,nona." nasehat Lay.

" .Aku akan makan" aku mulai menyuapkan potongan roti sandwich yang besar itu ke mulutku.

"Satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku ahjussi…panggil aku…" kulihat wajah Lay memerah.

Aku tahu maksudnya. Ingin dipanggil oppa?hmm…aku merasa geli jika membayangkannya.

"Panggil aku gege" ia tersenyum kikuk.

Ah baiklah. Lay berasal dari China. Mungkin memang lebih tepat jika dipanggil Gege.

"Hahaha. Kupikir …Lay gege" aku tertawa ringan.

"Begitu lebih baik. Oh iya,aku sudah mengatur jadwal belajarmu. Setiap hari kau akan belajar 4 jam. 2 jam di siang hari,2 jam di malam hari" jelas Lay.

"Oke,Lay seongasaenim" aku membentuk tanda oke dengan jariku.

"Kau akan belajar bersamaku di malam hari. Untuk siangnya,aku akan meminjamkanmu buku-buku dan modul. Kau juga akan mendapat beberapa tugas dariku" kata Lay lagi.

"Ada lagi?" aku mencoba mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku harap kau mau belajar dengan giat,nona Kim"

"Aku akan berusaha. Oh iya,kenapa kau bisa menjadi guru SMA sekaligus dosen?. Menurutku itu agak…aneh" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku dulu pernah magang sebagai guru SMA sebelum menjadi dosen. Sekarangpun aku masih mengajar guru SMA. Tapi hanya sebagai guru privat beberapa anak homeschooling kaya" jawab Lay.

Aku senang ia menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan sabar. Jarang aku bisa menemui orang sesabar dan sebaik Lay.

"Aku berangkat bekerja dulu. Annyeong" kulihat Lay mengetikkan password pintu apartemennya.

Sepertinya aku akan mulai terbiasa untuk sendiri disini. Sendiri.

* * *

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde sedang duduk bersandar di kasur. Ia mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hoi!sedang apa kau disitu?melamun lagi?" tanya seorang namja kepada yeoja itu.

"_Anni_. Aku hanya sedang bosan." Jawab yeoja berambut blonde itu datar.

"Kau selalu menunjukkan wajah bosan. Aku heran" sang namja mulai duduk di samping yeoja itu. Merangkul pundak sang yeoja.

"Haha,yang benar saja" yeoja itu mulai mengambil rokok yang tergeletak di nakas samping kasurnya.

"Merokok lagi?.Kebiasaanmu makin parah. Itu sudah bungkus keempat. Ckckck" namja di sebelahnya berdecik heran.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir" yeoja berambut blonde mulai menghisap rokoknya dalam.

"Terserah. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu,sobat!" sang namja tersenyum kecut.

"Sobat…panggilan yang menarik. Setelah semua yang kita lalui" sang yeoja tertawa miris.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Kau selalu mencintainya. Selalu" sang namja berkata pelan.

"Jawabannya bisa ya,bisa tidak. Semua itu sudah berlalu" yeoja itu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Ada baiknya kau melupakannya. Belajarlah untuk membuka hati pada yang lain" kata namja itu.

"Aku memang sedang belajar melupakannya" sang yeoja membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

Mereka berduapun terdiam. Hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti ruang kecil itu.

* * *

Chen baru saja membuka beberapa halaman buku teksnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah surat di balik buku itu. Mungkin juga itu sebuah puisi.

_Dear Miss Sunshine,_

_From the very first time I meet you,_

_You look so gorgeous _

_So beautiful,like a diamond._

_So hot like a sun_

_So dangerous_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be with ._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Random_

"Ini pasti surat cinta. Hmm…tapi ini kan buku bahasa Inggris,bisa saja ini contoh untuk menulis surat .Haha" Chen tertawa setelah membaca surat itu.

Tak terlalu mempedulikan surat itu,ia membalik halaman berikutnya. Cklek… terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu apartemen.

" Itu pasti Lay. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadanya" Chen dengan gembira berjalan ke arah pintu.

Perkiraannya salah. Orang itu bukanlah Lay. Hanya saja ia mengenal dengan baik orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Chen?apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu. Ia menatap Chen dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa heran.

"Aku…aku menumpang disini. Aku murid barunya" Chen berusaha tegar.

"Aha. Aku mengerti sekarang…" matanya menyipit.

"Maksudmu?" Chen tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Tanpa keterangan. Perutmu…" ia menatap perut Chen dengan menyelidik.

"Aku yakin,kau menjual diri pada Lay kan?" orang itu tertawa.

"Sembarangan!. Aku bukan yeoja seperti itu!" kata Chen tak terima.

"Oh ya?. Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja." orang itu menyunggingkan smirknya.

Chen mendadak naik darah. Rasanya ia ingin menampar orang yang telah menghinanya ini.

"Cukup. Aku juga ingin bertanya,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?.Kenapa kau bisa tahu password apartemen Lay?" Chen menahan emosinya.

"Tenang dulu,Nona Kim. Cobalah bersikap sopan sedikit. Aku ini lebih tua darimu" kata orang itu.

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan kepadamu. Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu" kata Chen dengan nada tinggi.

"Nona Kim mulai marah rupanya. Haha." orang itu menatap Chen yang mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Kau memancingku. Bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Chen mengeluarkan nada malas.

" Hah. Kurasa kau akan mengetahui jawabannya sendiri ,aku ada kiriman untuk Lay. Berikan padanya" orang itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada Chen.

"Apa ini?" Chen curiga.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ini urusan orang dewasa" kata orang itu serius.

"Terserah" Chen menerima amplop coklat itu dan meletakannya di meja ruang tamu.

"Kau tahu,kau tambah cantik jika sedang marah" orang itu menyunggingkan smirknya. Ia mengangkat dagu Chen.

"_Babbo!"_ Chen melepaskan genggaman orang itu pada dagunya.

"Hahaha. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." orang itu masih sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Chen.

Chen merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Emosinya benar-benar naik. Mendadak perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ah. Maafkan eomma,nak. Eomma tidak apa-apa. Eomma tidak marah" Chen mengusap perutnya lembut.

Ia sangat membenci orang itu. Kebenciannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

* * *

"Kuliah kali ini saya akhiri. Annyeong haseoyo" Lay mematikan slide di depannya dengan remote control.

Mahasiswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Lay masih sibuk membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

"Songsaenim." Seorang yeoja menghampiri Lay.

"Nde. Ada apa ya?" Lay menatap yeoja itu.

"Songsaenim, aku ingin bertanya tentang rancangan skripsiku. Apakah anda sudah memeriksanya?. Apa ada yang harus saya revisi?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Mianhamnida. Aku belum bisa memeriksanya,Jihyun -ssi. Mungkin besok aku akan memeriksanya. Lebih baik kau menghubungiku lewat SMS/telepon saja" kata Lay.

"Baiklah. Berapa nomor telepon anda?" Jihyun mulai mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

"….." Lay menyebutkan nomor handphonenya.

"Gamsahamnida songsaenim. Saya harap anda bisa membaca rancangan itu secepatnya" Jihyun membungkukkan badannya.

" Ah. Tentu saja Jihyun-ssi" Lay balas membungkukkan badannya.

Sudah saatnya bagi Lay untuk pulang. Teringat olehnya wajah Chen. Lay khawatir dengan keadaan Chen. Khawatir juga dengan keadaan bayi Chen.

"_Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?.Semoga saja ia tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh_" pikir Lay.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Oke,jika kalian suka,klik tomboll follow/favourite**

**Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan review.**

**XOXO.**

**Untuk FF My Barbie Girl,dipending dulu**

**Lagi fokus sama FF Hurt Me Again juga I Hate Sunggyu.**

**Sama kayanya bakal ngepost FF terjemahan, cuma gak tahu kapan.**


End file.
